


Fall for You

by RedCat015



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 白马探发现五年之后再次相遇于异国他乡的黑羽快斗依旧是个大麻烦。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1





	Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> My蔓太太生日快乐！！！  
> ……不要跟我说我迟到了多久，我也不想的（沉痛）10.5到现在……（沉默）  
> 这篇写了真的超级久，还换了一种文风（大概）变得超级啰嗦……所以才迟到的（义正言辞x）自己看了一遍觉得我好烦啊hhhhh人设崩坏得，有点彻底（有脸？？）  
> 旧金山是几年前去的啦，印象已经有点模糊了，不得不打开谷歌地图（然后就玩了起来x  
> 看到与现实不符合的地方就、就别管了吧……（小声  
> 总之这是一篇名字大概可以改成《人设不知道去了哪里》《一言不合就搞上》《悲情单相思患者白马少爷》《好不巧我也是单相思患者的黑羽》……之类的（buuuuu  
> 中短篇，全文1w4k……我好啰嗦啊！！！写完的时候简直开心的升天哈哈哈哈哈写了真的好久啊！！！！  
> 那就希望喜欢啦xDDDD

_"Even there is no gravity, i would still fall for you. "_

###

旧金山的夏天总是与其他城市不同，在八月份的时候却如同拥有东京初秋时的气温，空气中泛着一层薄薄的凉意。如羽纱一般的白雾从金门大桥缭绕着升起，轻描淡写地笼住了这座城市。

白马探虽然早有准备，但是在走出机场的时候还是打了一个寒噤，不由得下意识地拉紧了自己的针织衫。

八月本应当是骄阳似火的炎炎夏日，他却只能感受得到阳光稀疏的热度，浅浅的落在他的身上，然后又被夹杂着寒气与些许潮湿的海风给吹得烟消云散。

相传旧金山一年四季从无夏日，看样子所言非虚。

白马开始思考自己的衣服到底有没有带够。

这是白马第一次来旧金山，一半的原因是因为美洲大陆终归来说离日本还是有些遥远的——离英国是不远，但他也就只去过东海岸沿线的那些城市，比如纽约华盛顿之类的——他也在这些城市来来回回走过好几遍，但却真没什么机会来西海岸的加州以及周边的州市。

总是说加州的海滩热情洋溢，但老实说他对西海岸这些略显年轻的城市反而都不是很感兴趣——白马个人偏爱伦敦这般的城市，现代与古典的完美结合，优雅之中又不失顽皮，城市中的每个细节都宛如浑然天成的艺术作品，总能令他着迷不已。

至于另一半的原因。

白马呼出一口气，抬头凝视着街对面的海报。

巨型海报上的黑羽快斗带着一顶黑色礼帽，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛——真是要命，这么多年了白马还是能想起那双蓝眼睛里流转的色彩，栩栩如生像是他们昨天才见过面，而自己也仔细地记住了那双眼睛似的。黑羽竖着食指置于嘴唇前中心的位置，唇边压出了一个微小的弧度，恰到好处的显出了神秘与浪漫。

——是了，旧金山是黑羽这几年来的主要活动地点。

而这就是他干脆不想来西海岸的另外一半理由。

白马站在熙熙攘攘的街头，不由自主的想起年轻时候的自己也曾经想过要来趟旧金山，就算远远的看他一眼也好。只是……

白马叹了一口气，心脏仍然因为这个可能可以见到黑羽的念头而悸动，嘴角拉出了一个无奈的弧度。

……怎么能够指望着自己在见到他时不会做出一些自己可能会后悔终生的事情——例如脑子一热与他表白——而就此使两人再不联络。

所以这个在年轻的白马脑海中一闪而过的念头的下一秒就被他全盘否决了。

当时的他宁肯做黑羽高中时期的同学和让怪盗基德一个头疼的存在，也不想就此断了关系。

其实说实在的，现在的情况也离再不联系差不了多少，只是——只是这大概就是一种心理作用在作祟。白马也抱着一种当不成情人也要当朋友的想法，自私且执着地不愿意放弃。

哪怕已经过去了五年，疯狂的感情在岁月的蹉跎下仿佛也被淡化得只剩下一丝丝痕迹。

——他现在都能够来到黑羽的城市而忍着不去寻找他，他想他能够忍过这半年。

白马从黑羽的海报上移开了视线，拉着行李走向了的士站台。

九月二十号晚八点。

……不是他故意想要记住，只是自己天生对数字敏感点罢了。

白马探放好了行李，向司机报了自己租的公寓地址时，在内心对自己解释道。

###

白马探这次来前来旧金山实际上是学校的安排。

研究生二年级的他，由于在导师未告知他的情况下就替他报了这个与加州大学伯克利分校为期半年的交换项目，并且还成功得到校方批准赞助，不得不在接到消息之后的一周后就搭上前往旧金山的国际航班，跨越茫茫太平洋降落在了地球另一端的这座繁华都市。

距离学校正式开学还有将近一个月的时间，他可以利用这将近一个月的时间好好熟悉一下整座城市，顺带着也可以连附近的小镇也一并走访一下。如果有时间的话，在西海沿岸四处转转、了解一下风俗文化也不失为一个好选择。

所以第一站，他决定先把旧金山的几个比较出名的景点先走一遍。他躺在床上悠闲地规划好了这几天的路线，翻阅着手机里已经收集好的资料，漫不经心地划开了黑羽魔术表演的信息。

他仰着头，长久地注视着那张海报。

与黑羽踩在一片土地上的想法让他的心跳再次加速，他的思绪四散开来，开始想象着黑羽每天早晨起床后到夜晚回到家中入眠的场景，思念穿过旧金山的大街小巷，落在了这座城市不知名的、属于黑羽的角落。

……也不会遇到他的。几率是八十三万分之一。

白马呼出了一口气，关掉了手机，拉掉了床头的灯，阖上眼带着整日奔波的疲惫沉沉睡去。

过了三天后的清晨，他在天刚刚蒙亮之时就收拾好了包，带着相机就出了门。

他所租的公寓位置严格意义上来说并不在旧金山内，而是在伯克利靠近旧金山一侧的位置。他搭上了最早的前往旧金山巴士，车上零零散散的没几个人，他坐在靠窗的位置看着窗外掠过的风景，穿过连接两座城市的大桥，风景从矮矮的房屋渐渐的转换为了桥外在阳光下泛着光的海洋，再然后就是逐渐密集的房屋群，越靠近金融中心小小的精致别墅就逐渐演变成了愈发高耸的成片高楼，玻璃墙反射着刺眼的阳光。

等他到旧金山的时候，已经是九点多了。他搭上了前往金门大桥的旅游巴士，一路伴随着来自各地各国的游客们难掩兴奋地喧闹声来到了金门大桥。

今天的天气十分晴朗，温度也稍高一些。白马在下车的时候拿着自己的外套，穿着长袖衬衫就开始闲逛。

金门大桥这座饱受好莱坞电影摧残、要炸先炸它的美国地标性建筑，此刻完完整整的呈现在他的面前。红色的桥体连接着对岸的岛屿，建筑结构以及钢筋的搭建令人赏心悦目，同时也不由得惊叹于一个世纪以前金门大桥的建筑设计师的巧妙构想。攻略上有提到，实际上金门大桥经常被雾气萦绕着，能够清晰看到它全貌的机会反而并没有那么多。

也就是说今天自己的运气不错。

他举起相机，调好了角度和光圈，按下了快门。

——只是可惜，自己是独自一人前往，还忘记带三脚架。

白马也不想麻烦别人帮自己拍照，最后只是收起了相机，沿着小路转了一圈，再把几个对于金门大桥的介绍都看了一遍，便出发前往位于东边的渔人码头。

抵达渔人码头的时候已经是正午十分。

温度又向上攀升了一点，白马想要挽起了袖子，又因为有阵阵海风的吹拂而感到一丝寒意，卷起来后的没几分钟又镇定自若地放了下来。

胃在此时狠狠的抽痛了一下，同时闷闷地叫了一声。

……也该吃午饭了。

白马揉了揉自己胃的位置，沿着街的一侧慢慢地走着，走走停停看看菜单，最终选择了一家看着价格相对合理、食谱看上去也不错的酒吧。

服务员小哥带着他到了一个靠窗的高脚桌边上，把菜单放到桌上，指了指柜台：“在那里点餐。”

白马点了点头，向他致谢后坐到了椅子上，开始翻阅了起来。

挑好了主菜之后，他抬头想看一眼柜台有没有人在排队、自己再过去的时候，一个让他无法再更加熟悉的侧影直直地、猝不及防地撞进了他的眼帘。

八十三万分之一的几率到底有多小？

###

白马探想过无数次再度会面的画面。

比如他最后还是没忍住买了张门票去看他表演，结果被对方看见；比如他最后还是没忍住给黑羽打了个电话约他出来吃个饭；比如自己千方百计地打探到了他家的住址，“碰巧”地与黑羽碰见。

但他从来没想到这次的相遇会如此的偶然。

白马注视着黑羽从进门买熟门熟路地跟酒保搭了一会儿话点了杯啤酒，买完后环视四周一圈寻找位置，在看到他之后出现了片刻的——失神（规划到僵硬可能更为合适，不过在他眼里都是一个意思），随后向白马露出了一个满带着惊喜的微笑，朝酒保挥了挥手便拿着杯啤酒向他走了过来，把杯子放到了桌上，在没有经过他的任何同意之前就已经自发地拉开椅子坐了下来。

——就算他问自己自己也会毫不犹豫地答应。哪里有人会拒绝自己五年未见的同学坐在自己对面、还是在异国他乡的一个酒吧里？更何况——自己根本无法拒绝黑羽。

“……哟，白马。”

黑羽先开口了。

他的声音没怎么变，白马维持着挺直的背脊和自己最为正常的微笑，一边在心里乱七八糟的想着。可能有点沙哑了——呃，或者形容为拥有了磁性可能会更为合适。

他今天穿的衣服很适合他，浅色系的风衣在他身上完美地衬托出了他独特的魅力，糅合了属于怪盗基德的绅士以及黑羽快斗的一丝顽皮。看样子这几年来的审美大幅度提高。

……他的领子有些没整理好，估计是是刚刚风尘仆仆走进来的时候被风吹乱的。头发还是一如既往的乱糟糟的，像是永远都没办法整理好似的。这让白马内心的某个角落在瞬间柔软了下去。

黑羽在某些方面总是不会变的。他可以这么肯定地下定论。

而自己在五年之后，以为自己已经将黑羽封尘，有能力能够重新寻找另一个自己值得倾心之人时，命运像是又跟他开了一个无聊的玩笑，让他再一次在旧金山这座熙攘的都市里遇到黑羽，再一次（且无药可救地）向黑羽缴械投降，被击败得溃不成军。

这些脑海中零零碎碎的、在千分之一秒内生成所有信息，在下一秒就被白马妥善地处理完毕。

“贵安，黑羽。”白马颔首，向黑羽致安。他既然能够在五年前就做到不动声色，现在的自己也有这个自信。只是可能因为黑羽坐在他对面的这个事实让他心跳加速，再加上这几日来因为距离顿时拉近后让他不由自主地想到黑羽，内心对他的思念也在成倍翻涨，费了力气才忍住在黑羽出现的那一刻就走过去将他用力地拥入怀里。

黑羽没由得笑了起来。他甚至已经开始有点笑得喘不过气了。白马不明所以地看着他，微微皱着眉头在想着自己说错了什么。

“非常抱歉，只是因为太久没听到白马你说话了，这种熟悉又虚伪的上流社会说话方式还是一点儿都没有变啊。”黑羽好不容易止住了笑声，调侃地说道。

白马沉默地看着他一会儿，盯到黑羽都有些忐忑了，白马开口说道：“黑羽也是一点儿也没变，还是一如既往的……直白。”

黑羽朝他做了一个鬼脸，白马压住了嘴角的笑意。

“怎么想到来旧金山？也没跟我说一声。”说完这句话，黑羽又停住了。他突然意识到自己并没有立场要求白马来美国时要联系他，他们充其量只能算是五年未曾联系的高中同学。黑羽发现了这点之后顿感挫败——尽管他也不知道这种莫名难受的感觉究竟是从何而来，一如他不了解这几年内心的某一处总是有点空落落的感觉到底是怎么回事一样。

白马自然不会指出这点，耸耸肩说道：“学校让我来跟伯克利交换。大概要呆个半年左右。”白马简短地与黑羽交代了一下自己的情况后便接着说道，“出机场的时候看到你的海报了。早就有听说你现在在旧金山名声鹊起——我该称赞一下不愧是月光下的魔术师先生，总能这么迷惑人心吗。”

黑羽干咳了一声，看上去有些恼羞成怒：“什么叫迷惑人心？我这个是靠着我的个人魅力征服的全世界——还有我不是怪盗基德，都跟你说了多少遍了，从高中说到现在，白马你还真是意外的执着于这点啊。”

白马点了点头，没头没尾地回答道：“不过还是恭喜找到潘多拉——虽然这个祝贺迟到了……五年。”

黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

“……谢谢。”

“所以你变相承认了。”

“没有。我只是说谢谢，其他什么都没说。白马你不要瞎推断。”

“简单的推理罢了。”

“……完全错误。”

两个人同时陷入了沉默。

还是黑羽没忍住，又笑了起来：“你还真是……”

白马挑眉，等待着下文。

“没什么。只是觉得你这几年其实变了不少。”黑羽促狭地眯了眯眼睛，“怎么样，要不要来分享一下你的故事？”

白马无奈地看着黑羽。

“……真是非常抱歉，感情生活平淡无奇，大学生活枯燥无味，天天除了被教授压着写论文就是被教授压着改论文。”意大利面在此刻端了上来，白马道了声谢，转过头来对上了黑羽的视线。

黑羽充满同情地看着他。

“当然这些都是假的。”白马面不改色地回答，右手拿起了叉子。

“……我说白马你才是一直都比较欠揍的那个吧？”黑羽立刻翻了一个白眼，拿起杯子喝了口啤酒。“一会儿准备去哪里？”

“如你所见，我来当当游客，逛一下渔人码头。”白马举起相机向他晃了晃，“黑羽要给我当向导吗？”问完这句话之后白马就有点后悔了。这个要求在五年后的第一次见面就提出来，未免有些太过于唐突。

“你也不跟我早点说，我好安排时间。”黑羽完全没有觉得哪里不妥，只是倍感遗憾地叹了一口气，小声地抱怨了一下，“虽然我非常乐意，但是下午已经约好了场地练习，要是临时改约我的经纪人大概会打死我。”

白马默不作声地吃起了意面。

黑羽挠了挠头发，眼珠子转了转：“不如这样好了，下周我找个时间带你转转？你有空吗？”

白马想要立刻点头，但是又觉得这样子不符合他平日的形象，所以他故意地停顿了一下，才小幅度地点了一下头。“最近都挺闲的。”

“那就这么定了。我把我手机号给你，有什么事可以直接和我联系。”黑羽抓过了一张纸，从口袋里掏出了一根圆珠笔，飞快地在纸上写下了一串数字，然后把纸递给了白马。“我得先走了，否则伊娃——我经纪人的名字——肯定要骂死我。”黑羽喝下了最后一口啤酒，然后站起来，朝着白马笑了笑。

白马点了点头，然后跟他挥手道别。黑羽到柜台那边停留了两分钟，在出门前又一次朝着他的方向笑嘻嘻地挥手，指了指门，做了一个“下次见”的口型，便匆匆地离开了。

“下次见，快斗。”

白马轻声说道。

他弯起了嘴角，觉得旧金山的天气真是棒透了。

###

白马在回伯克利的地铁上，一路心跳都快得厉害。

他时不时拿出手机，解锁点开联系人列表，划到”黑羽快斗”的那栏，盯着短信的小标志，却迟迟没有按下。

该说点什么呢？

白马捏了捏鼻梁，按掉了屏幕。屏幕却在暗下去后的下一秒亮了起来。

一条未读短信。来自……

黑羽快斗。

白马的心跳顿时漏了一拍。

［嗨白马，我是黑羽。今天遇到你让我想起很多高中的事情。很久没这么开心过了，真的很感谢。白马现在到公寓了吗？］

白马费了老大的劲才没让自己在地铁上像个情窦初开的小男生一样傻乎乎地笑起来。

他写了删，删了又写，最后发了一条。

「嗯我知道。以及没有，我现在还在地铁上。」

地铁到了下一阵，一群西装革履的人上来了，在谈论着什么最近金融局势。白马无心留意，满脑子都在想象黑羽跟他打字发短信的时候表情会是什么样子的。

［你还没有回去？一路注意安全。我现在才刚刚结束练习，准备回家了。今天被伊娃训了一顿，说是什么去完渔人码头就没办法专注。白马我敢说这一定都是你害的。］

原来不只是自己会被黑羽所影响，对方实际上也在被自己影响着。这个认知让白马的内心开始哼起了轻快地小调，同时飞快地回复了回去。

接下来的一周，他们两个人的短信交流愈发频繁，除去每天黑羽和白马需要忙碌的时间之外，两个人几乎将自己生活中遇到的事情都与对方分享了，同时参杂着对过去时光的追忆——通常人们都会这么干，不是吗？为了迅速的拉近距离之类的。而这被证实为非常有效的一种方式。

而他们则更加无法逃离高中那段时期的故事。

说实在的，那段时光绝对可以被划为最为与众不同的青春少年时光——怪盗与侦探可不是什么常见的高中生配置，同时怪盗先生还需要对抗神秘组织，时不时还要帮助东京的那个小鬼——对不起，实际上是高中生——那个一年级小学生江户川柯南打打另外一个神秘组织。白马也从来没有想过自己身为一个侦探，竟然也会为一个“小偷”而献出真心。

虽然对方大概这辈子都不会知道。

生活总是比电影要更加精彩而跌宕起伏，这是白马在高中短暂的几年内学到的东西。

而能够在来到旧金山的第一周内就遇到黑羽快斗这件事情——不得不说，缘分这种东西真是玄而又玄，以至于白马都要开始相信他和黑羽是不是在冥冥之间有什么在牵引着他们靠近，就像是，黑羽带着一种让白马无法抗拒的引力，能够一直不断的吸引着向他靠近。

白马轻呼了一口气，内心被雀跃与挥之不去的酸涩占满。

［那明天见了。］

周五晚上，等两个人终于约好了见面的时间与地点时，已经是凌晨一点钟了。

白马基本没有熬到这么晚过，眼皮已经开始打架，想要直接倒在床上昏睡过去。但他还是强撑着回复了黑羽的消息。

「那就明天见。晚安，黑羽。」

［晚安白马。］

发自内心的露出一个笑容，白马将手机放到桌上连上充电线，定好了闹钟，然后在沾到枕头的下一秒就进入了沉沉的睡眠。

###

第二天的天气有些发冷。

白马早上半是被冷醒，半是被闹钟吵醒，一边在内心小小地抱怨了一下，一边艰难地撑起了身子，缓慢地挪下了床，穿上了棉拖鞋，脑子里依旧有些混沌地走到洗手间刷牙洗脸。

等他从蒙哥马利站出来的时候，黑羽已经靠在出口的墙上无所事事地玩着手机，耷拉着肩膀，额前的几缕发丝垂了下来遮住了眼睛。他穿着一件白色的印着一个黑白头像的体恤，外面披了一件朋克风的墨绿色外套，黑色的短发卷曲柔软而又蓬松地梳好，富有层次感地衬出了一分乖巧的气息。

——用乖巧来形容一个男生似乎不太合适，但是白马现在一时半会儿也想不出其他的什么名词了。

他向黑羽走去，黑羽也像是感应到了什么，抬头看向白马的方向，在看到他的那一刻整个人都像是被点亮了一样，立刻站直了身子笑嘻嘻地向他挥手示意。白马也下意识地露出了一个笑容，加快脚步向他走去。

“等了很久了吗？”还没等黑羽说话，白马就开口了。黑羽关掉了手机屏幕，把手机塞到口袋里，对着他摇了摇头。

“没有，我也才刚到没多久。走吧，边走边说。”黑羽轻快地说道，迈开了脚步。白马在他的身侧压了压嘴角，也没戳穿这个拙劣的谎言。黑羽一看就是已经等了有好些时间了，这让白马感到无比愧疚。他决定晚上好好地请黑羽吃一顿饭。

他们漫步在旧金山的金融街区，穿过渔人码头附近游人鲜少的街巷，拿着路边快餐车买的三明治坐在旧金山的电缆车里看着街边变换的风景，顺着九曲花街一路向上，在艺术宫里描摹着细腻迷人的壁画，一路从西向东，最终在日暮时分到达了金门大桥。

傍晚的金门大桥与上次白马在正午独自来时的样子截然不同。

绵延的橙色路灯已经沿着宽阔的马路亮起，点燃了地平线的云朵，如火一般的光晕在城市天际线铺开，一路延展到头顶深蓝色的无云天空。海浪拍着岸边的声音时近时远，他们站在岸边无言地看着夜晚逐渐降临，海对面城市的灯火开始变得清晰，渲染了沉寂的黑。有些寒冷的陆风从他们的身边穿过，白马感受到了几乎快跟自己贴在一起的黑羽不自觉地打了个寒颤。白马犹豫了一下，然后飞快地拉过了黑羽冰凉的手，揣到了自己的口袋里。

黑羽立刻就想抽出来，整个人仿佛受到了巨大的惊吓，差点就要惊叫起来——白马可以做出这样推断的原因是因为黑羽勉强控制住了自己，只是发出了几个高分贝的单调音节。白马只是握紧了他的手，无视自己几乎都要飞出来的心脏，假装无比自然地跟他说：“看你有点冷而已，不必想太多。”

当然如果想多一点我也是完全不会介意的。白马平静地想道。

“不、不是——呃，这个，我、我没有想多。我的意思是——”黑羽绞尽脑汁地搜刮合适的词语，与白马肌肤接触的手掌和指间仿佛热烈地燃烧了起来，将他的脑袋搞得一团糟。他最后选择了放弃，“好吧。那、那多谢你了。”

好在夜色深深，看不清自己肯定同样已经被烧得通红的脸。

白马侧头，黑羽不过咫尺之遥，近得都能听见对方有些急促的呼吸声。白马微微弯了弯嘴角。

“那我们去吃晚餐吗？”白马的声音像是被风吹得有些哑，他停顿了一下，轻声说道，“快斗。”

黑羽瞬间僵了一下，有点迷茫地点了点头。

“可、可以啊。”

“快斗有什么推荐的吗？”

“啊……这附近的话……”

###

等他们终于到了餐厅的时候，已经八点多了。黑羽熟门熟路地穿梭在旧金山错综复杂的街道里，然后推开了一扇看上去有些年头的木门。

“——抱歉，我们已经关——啊！快斗！”背着他们在收拾的一个人浅金色头发的男子拖着强调跟他们说道，在回头看到来者是黑羽的时刻立即大声地叫了起来。他放下了手里的东西，快步走了过去，给黑羽来了一个巨大的熊抱。

“今天怎么会想着——哇哦，哇哦哇哦，瞧瞧我看到了什么？你的男朋友吗快斗？”浅金发的外国男子飞快地说着，眉眼间洋溢着惊喜和赞叹。

“喂喂这不是我——”

“你好，我是约瑟夫！我是快斗的朋友，很高兴他终于找了个男朋友，可喜可贺！我还以为他要这么一直单身下去，真是太可惜了！”约瑟夫完全无视了黑羽的叫嚷，满脸兴奋地跑到白马的面前伸出了手，一边滔滔不绝地说着。

“约瑟夫你话不要这么多啊这很糟糕！还有白马你也别——”

“你好，约瑟夫。我是探，白马探。”白马却无情地打断了黑羽的抗议，握住了约瑟夫的手，笑容真诚地说道。黑羽在旁边眨了眨眼睛，一时半会儿竟然没有说话。他鲜少听到白马探说英文，此时乍然听到白马一口流畅自然的英国口音，听惯了美音的他不由得被吸引住了注意力。

“跟快斗要幸福啊！第一次看到他有跟伊娃之外的人来这里，想必你一定对他非常重要。你们是在英国认识的吗？”约瑟夫用力地晃了晃白马的手。

“……你们不要自说自话……”黑羽一脸放弃地说道。

“实际上，我是他的高中同学。我在英国留学过一段时间。”

“哇哦！所以你们一开始就是跨国恋吗！印象深刻！那你们实在是太不容易啦——”

“——约瑟夫你这是断章取义你知道吗你不要瞎脑补！我们是在高中才认识的！”

约瑟夫斜了一眼在旁边说话已经不会喘气的黑羽，撇了撇嘴。

“那好吧，那快斗和你的男朋友——”

“都说了不是了！”

“——和你的男朋友先坐着吧。要我把菜单给你们吗？”约瑟夫强硬地把自己的话说全。

黑羽生无可恋地扫了一眼约瑟夫，然后点了点头：“给我们吧。”

“没问题！好好享受浪漫的烛光晚餐哦！——我保证不会来煞风景的。”约瑟夫转身离开前向两个人眨了眨右边的眼睛。

黑羽坐了下来，脸上浮着红晕，分不清是因为室内气温相对较高导致毛细血管扩张而浮现出来的，又或者是因为莫名的害羞和方才的争执所导致。白马一边浮想联翩，一边坐在了黑羽对面的位置。

“抱歉，白马，约瑟夫这个人就是这样，说话比较随便也很自来熟，如果刚才的玩笑冒犯到你的话——”

“没事的。”白马打断了他，一边翻阅着菜单，“我不介意。”

“呃。”黑羽不明所以地看着他，微微瞪大了眼睛，“那——那好吧。你不介意当然最好。”

白马抬头看了黑羽一眼，发现他仍旧有些局促不安，不由得笑出了声。“我有几个朋友也喜欢开着种玩笑，我真没介意。黑羽你会介意吗？”

“我、我当然也不会介意了——”

“那就好。”白马点了点头，垂下眼睑掩盖住了自己眼中的些许失落，手指不自觉的屈起。殊不知黑羽也有些怅然若失地看着白马，眼中的感情复杂地沉淀在那汪倒映着烛火的蓝色里。

白马开始想自己能够听到烛火燃烧的声音是自己出现了幻听还是真的能够听见，决定将视线从干干净净的盘子移到窗户上，想看看窗外的风景，或多或少能缓解一下这尴尬的气氛。

然后他的视线就和黑羽在窗户的倒影里不期而遇。

外面的街道几乎没什么光亮，就只有几盏路灯沿街而立。这些微弱的灯光甚至还不及桌上的烛火，窗户自然而然的就变成了一面模糊昏暗的镜子，却依旧能够清晰的看清楚对方的表情。

两个人透过玻璃对视，竟没有一个人想到要移开视线。黑羽率先反应过来，立刻扭开了头，断开了眼神交流，低头干咳了两声：“呃，所以……”

“抱歉，黑羽。”白马打断了他的话，眼神落在了烛火上，“如果给你带来了什么困扰——”

“没有的事情！”黑羽眼睛都没眨一下，几乎是在瞬间否定了白马，他后知后觉地发现自己的反应好像有点过头，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思地笑了起来，“我的意思是……白马你完全没给我带来困扰，看到老同学我也是很高兴的。我反而觉得跟白马呆在一起的时候意外的很轻松，大概是这样的。”

白马将视线从烛火移到黑羽身上，颇为惊讶地看着他。

黑羽咬住了下嘴唇，有些不自在地移开了视线。

“啊！对了！”黑羽突然叫了起来，然后开始在他的包里找东西。过了几秒，他掏出了一个浅黄色的信封，然后递给了白马，有些羞赧地向白马解释，“我演出的门票。不管你要不要来看，总之——”

“我会去的。”白马接过了信封，在黑羽结束完自己的话之前就飞快的回答道。

只是可惜了自己买的门票了。白马想着，内心不由得小小地叹了一口气。

这次轮到黑羽惊讶了。

白马耸了耸肩，微微笑了起来：“怪盗先生的魔术秀，不去欣赏一下有点说不过去。”

黑羽翻了一个白眼，不过也没想跟他争执，只是轻声哼了一下。白马没忍住又笑了起来。

他想，这几天自己笑的次数大概已经比去年一整年要多了。

###

接下来的的几天在白马看来过得十分漫长。黑羽与他的联系逐日递减，只有在一天的排练和反复联系结束后的深夜才会跟他发发消息，简短的聊上几句。白马鲜少会熬夜，但这段时间来白马睡觉的时间不断的后移，从一开始的十一点，一直推迟到现在的一两点。

白马冲了一杯速溶咖啡，端着杯子回到了书桌前。升腾着的水蒸气在暖黄色的台灯下变换着姿态，徐徐向上翻滚，最后消失在空气里。白马坐了下来，电脑上文档的计数器已经跳到了三千个词。白马呼了一口气，揉了揉自己的肩膀，正准备开始接着写的时候，放在一旁的手机屏幕亮了起来。

黑羽的信息。

［最后一次彩排完了。半条命都快没了——］

白马的睡意在瞬间被一扫而光。他拿起了手机，飞快地打起了字。

「恭喜了。后天的演出加油。」

［啊——莫名有点紧张。］

「原来怪盗先生也会紧张的吗？」

黑羽扑哧一声就笑了出来。

坐在副驾驶座的伊娃向坐在后排的黑羽投来了一个好奇的目光，黑羽赶紧摇头，表示什么事都没有发生。

［白马鼓励人的方式可真是别出心裁。不过谢谢啦，不会在老同学面前丢脸的。］

白马的嘴角弯起了一个小小的弧度。

「我很期待。」

［保证不会让你失望。］

「黑羽快到公寓了吗？」

［嗯，在路上。大概还有十分钟。白马你怎么还没睡？］

「论文。马上就要去睡了。」

［那好，你也辛苦了。写完早点休息吧，晚安，白马。］

「你也是。晚安。」

白马关掉了手机，又写了半个小时的论文，解决完了最后一口咖啡，合上了电脑，脚步轻快地走向洗手间刷牙洗脸，心情舒畅地倒在了床上，翻滚了一下将自己卷入被窝里，几分钟之后就陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

次日。

白马站在衣柜前，又一次叹了一口气。

不是在说他平常出门没有认真搭配衣服——开什么玩笑，随时保持优雅与风度才是他——但是今天的场合总归来说是不太一样的。

这就像是，一场与黑羽的正式约会。

——至少在白马看来是这样的。

他最后花了一个小时选出了一件深咖啡色的衬衫，黑色的长裤，浅卡其色的翻领风衣以及一条Burberry的经典格子围巾。他将镜子中的自己从上到下的扫视了一遍，最后确定了一下自己的着装，轻轻的呼出了一口气。

###

白马在人声鼎沸的会场里艰难地找到了自己的位置，周围被尖叫着的粉丝们包围，各种各样写着黑羽快斗名字的霓虹灯板在漆黑的夜里闪动着。成片成片的应援蓝色如同繁星坠落人间，星星点点地洒满了整个会场。

白马的心底没由得升起了一股骄傲的感觉，没过一会儿却被无边的落寞给吞噬。

黑羽快斗可以是很多人的，但终究不是他的——白马在这几年努力放下黑羽的过程中已经告诉了自己一千个黑羽不会与自己在一起的理由，但这几周的交流毫无疑问地让他有所动摇。

或许……

不，打住，白马探。不要再胡思乱想了。

白马有些挫败地叹了一口气，想着黑羽可真是自己的克星，一次又一次旁若无人地打破自己好不容易建立好的防线，肆意妄为地在他的心里留下一道道痕迹却能够毫发无损的转身离开。

“接下来的这个表演，我需要一位志愿者。请问在座的各位有谁有意愿想要——”黑羽充满活力的声音将他从自己混乱的思绪中拉了回来，人群突然之间爆发出了巨大的尖叫和欢呼声，打断了黑羽的话。无数的粉丝疯狂地挥舞着自己的手臂，高声尖叫着，渴望着自己能够足以幸运得被选上。

“——好吧好吧。那这样，丹尼，帮我随机抽一个人——”

灯光开始暗了下来，一束追光灯开始在人群中随意的寻找目标，所到之处都会引起一阵兴奋的叫喊声。音效师也配合地放起了鼓点声。

“——Okay STOP！”

灯光稳稳地停在了白马的身上。

……搞笑的吧。

白马瞪大了眼睛，遇上了黑羽同样不可置信的视线。

黑羽在下一秒立刻调整好了自己的表情，对着白马露出了一个不能再真诚的微笑。

“那我们就有请这位——绅士先生上台！”

白马因为“绅士先生”的这个称呼而不自觉地僵硬了一下。黑羽站在台上看着他，眼里都泛着调侃的笑意。

这个家伙。

白马哭笑不得地站了起来，一边承受着粉丝们羡慕的目光，一边做了几个深呼吸。

稳住，白马探，不要慌。

接下来的过程白马都记得不是很清楚。

等他走下台的时候，他只记住了两件事情。

第一，黑羽真的很好看。

台上的他真是完美极了。

白马回想了刚刚的经历，满脑子只剩下了在聚光灯下得心应手地掌控着舞台的、扬着下巴

骄傲得让人移不开视线的黑羽。尤其是那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，几乎是要把自己给吸了进去，在灯光下显得尤为清晰。还有他近在咫尺的说话的声音，若隐若现的古龙水的气息，以及纤长翻飞的手指。

所以他有什么地方不是完美的呢。

白马抿了抿嘴唇，觉得此题无解。

第二，自己的心跳真是该死的大声。

###

演出结束后，白马在会场外面收到了一条黑羽的短信。

［嘿，白马，演出总算是成功结束了。要不要跟我喝一杯？］

白马惊讶地又看了一遍短信。

他以为黑羽今晚会有庆功宴之类的，没想到他们没有这样的安排吗……？

不过和黑羽喝一杯这个主意白马是一点异议也没有。

求之不得。

「好。哪里？」

［兰斯洛特。］

「这就去。」

“哟！白马！这里这里！”白马刚走进这家叫兰斯洛特的酒吧时，就被吵吵嚷嚷的电子音和人群给淹没。他隐隐约约听到了黑羽的声音，努力在看上去像是半嗑了的人们中寻找自己熟悉的身影。他花了几秒钟才定位到黑羽的位置。

他一边说着抱歉，一边从人群中挤到了黑羽所在的角落。

“黑羽。”白马看着坐在——不，懒懒散散地靠在沙发上的黑羽，不置可否地看着他。桌上还摆着几杯已经被喝光了的杯子，黑羽手上还拿着一杯。

“你来啦！来来来坐坐坐。要喝点啥我帮你去拿？”黑羽站了起来。他顺着白马的视线看向了桌子上的一片狼藉，才反应过来白马在想什么，赶忙解释道，“嘿！这些可都不是我喝的。刚刚伊娃丹尼还有约翰在这里，他们现在在舞池里面玩，大概是。我才喝了一杯。”

“麦芽酒就好。”

“没问题。”黑羽朝着白马眨了眨眼睛，哼着小调走到吧台，倚在吧台边上笑嘻嘻地跟酒保聊着天。

白马的视线牢牢地黏在了黑羽身上。

他乱糟糟的头发，他孔雀蓝的眼睛，微微扬起的下巴，勾起的嘴角，撑着下巴的左手，随意敲击着桌面的右手，线条流畅的背部，笔直的腿……

酒保笑着指了指白马的方向，黑羽转过头来对他露出了大大的笑容，转回头跟酒保又说了几句话，让酒保恍然大悟地点了点头，朝着黑羽挤眉弄眼，惹得黑羽低下了头，脸红得连白马都看得一清二楚。

白马强迫自己移开了视线，并且反复告诉自己不要感到嫉妒。

黑羽端着装满麦芽酒的两个杯子坐回了白马的边上，递给了他一杯。

“刚刚在说什么？”白马假装漫不经心的说道。

黑羽干咳了两声：“也、也没什么……”

白马没说话。

“也就……跟他介绍了一下你。”黑羽小声地说着，显然不想再解释下去。

白马自然也没逼他，转移了话题：“今天的演出很精彩。”

黑羽的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“真的吗？谢谢。我还觉得中间有几个地方没有处理得很好。”

白马微笑了起来。

“不，我觉得很完美。”你也很完美。他默默地在心里加了一句。

“那我们干个杯？”黑羽眼巴巴地看着白马。

白马举起杯子，轻轻地碰了一下黑羽的。“恭喜。”

黑羽又笑了起来。该死的，他怎么老是对着我笑，他到底知不知道自己的笑容具有多大的杀伤力。

白马狠狠地灌了一口酒。

也不知道喝了多少杯，黑羽看上去已经有点醉了，一张脸红扑扑的，几乎都快铁贴到白马的身上。白马费了好大的劲才忍住自己低头亲他的渴望。

“嘿……白马……”黑羽哑着声音，微微皱起了眉头。他坐直了身子，然后侧头看着白马，看不清他的表情。

白马抿住了嘴唇，心跳莫名其妙地有快了起来。

“我……我得跟你说个事。”黑羽深深地吸了一口气，“我得趁着我们喝醉的时候跟你说，我想我也就这个时候最有勇气了。酒精真是个好东西，不是吗白马？”

白马沉默地看着他，握紧了拳头。

“你看，从你高中转学过来，你就是全班的焦点，典型英国绅士，长得又好看的不得了，破案的时候迷人的不行。只是你老是跟我作对，我一开始就觉得，啊，你真的好烦。说真的，我作为怪盗基德的那段时间，可真是好几次差点被你抓住……这点上必须得称赞你一下。除了……东京的那个小鬼之外，还没有人让我这么狼狈过。红子不能算，她那个有点作弊了。”黑羽吸了吸鼻子，又喝了一口麦芽酒。“可是，我觉得，我也不知道是哪天开始，我对你的感情，突然变了。大概也不能叫突然变了……这应该是日积月累的过程。你看，我开始会不自觉地在人群中寻找你的位置，我开始在上课的时候烦你，这种幼稚的把戏。所以那个时候，我就想，我是不是喜欢上你了……”

黑羽又吸了吸鼻子，眼眶开始有点红红的。白马只是沉默地听着。

“嘿，后来你就转学走了。那段时间我可真是做啥事情都提不起兴致，哪里都能看到你的影子，所以后来我决定这个城市没法呆了，在解决完潘多拉的事件之后我就孤身一人来到了地球的另一端，想要忘掉高中的那段不可能有结果的单恋。你是不是觉得我很可笑？”

“……”白马张了张嘴，正想说点什么的时候，黑羽“嘘”了一声。他又接着说道，“不管怎么样，我在这里开始了新的生活，我遇到了伊娃，遇到了许许多多的人，他们都很棒。可是没有一个人是你。没有一个比得上你。我当时就想我这辈子是不是就完了，就这样爱上——我的天，我是不是说了‘爱’这个词？——一个永远不会回应我感情的人。对手。随你怎么说。所以你看，在旧金山看到你的时候，我得有多开心，又有多伤感。我尝试着跟你重新建立感情，而你出人意外地回应了我。算是积极的。跟你一起去了傍晚的金门大桥，你还牵了我的手——你得知道，你那样做挺犯规的。然后烛光晚餐，每天凌晨跟我说晚安，来看我的表演，之类之类的。我甚至开始觉得你是不是也喜欢我了——”

“我是。”白马打断了黑羽的话。

“你先听我说完——呃，稍等，你刚刚说了什么？”黑羽不可置信地瞪大了双眼，“这一定是我的幻觉，我是不是喝得有点太多了——”

白马倾身，稳稳地捕捉到了黑羽地双唇。他一只手扣住了黑羽的脑袋，一只手握住了黑羽的手，与他十指相扣。他闭上了眼睛，麦芽酒的味道在两个人的唇齿间蔓延。喷出的温热鼻息无时无刻撩动着白马的心弦，慢条斯理地挠着白马的心窝。

直到两个人都有点缺失氧气的时候，白马才停止了亲吻，但手还是牢牢地握着黑羽的。

黑羽睁开了眼睛。

“You are my gravity, Mr. Magician. ”

白马的英伦腔调在周边嘈杂的美式英语中显得格外清晰，在他耳边如同叹息一般的话语像是羽毛纷纷扬扬地落在了他的心尖上，一圈又一圈的波澜向远处晕开。

“And I fall for you, again and again. ”

So… Will you catch me ?

黑羽的记忆如同走马灯似的在脑海里回环闪现了无数遍，眼花缭乱的、本以为早已经模糊不清的回忆争先恐后地涌出，一帧一幕清晰地从黑羽的记忆深处中浮现，他才发觉那些记忆早已与他的灵魂融于一体，无法分割无法遗忘。

是他的高中。

而出乎意料又情理之中的，画面里全都是白马。

下课满脸不情愿地借他笔记的白马，上课撑着下巴垂着眼睑在书上划重点的白马，单手拎着包走在他前面的白马，破案时插着口袋、浑身上下散发着骄傲气息的白马，与基德交战时候败走后出现片刻晃神的白马，眼神坚定的白马，义无反顾救下他的白马，毕业典礼上频频看向他的白马，独自一人走进安检的白马，回头对他微笑的白马。

然后就是五年后再次与他相遇的白马。

风尘仆仆的、眉眼间平添一分成熟优雅的白马。

如此深情款款、一路踩着奔跑的时光向他稳步走来的白马。

他抬眼，他们的视线在微凉的空气中相遇，喧闹的人群在一瞬间仿佛被施了静音咒。

黑羽在白马的眼里看见了自己见过的最迷人的四季。他看见了被春天夕阳染成温柔浅粉的云朵，他看见了夏天苍蓝色的干净的天幕，他看见了秋天远处绵延的树梢，带上了点沉暗的赤红，他看见了冬天延绵的雪向不知名的远方伸去。

他的眼睛可真是，万里挑一的好看啊。

黑羽这样想着，满心的喜悦像是要从胸膛里溢出来。

他终于拥抱住了白马，两颗心跳共同跳动的声音在此刻显得如此的清晰而有力。

“I will catch you, my dearest detective. ”黑羽轻声地说道，任凭自己的话语淹没在尖叫的人海里，“Again and again. ”

他不是很在意自己的声音是否能够被白马听见，因为他清楚的了解白马是知道的。

黑羽压出了一个安静的微笑，然后他闭上了双眼。

“I promise.”

-END.-

**Author's Note:**

> 哇 补档的时候突然好想写白快（小声）


End file.
